memory
by o-0SaSuKe-DaRk0-o
Summary: my second story...about naruto and some thing bad that happened when he was littleR&R please!
1. intro

_Well, this is my first story...and it was supose to be sad...but I don't find it all that sad_

_Disclamer: katie dosen't own anything...well other than people i make up...they're mine!!_

_**--K t**_

* * *

The sound of rain echoed through out the little town. The town sleeping the in dark of night, sheltered by their houses. A little ways into this town, the sound of screams and shouts could be heard. A little blond haired boy, who looked around the age of 6, he had six markings on his tanned cheeks, three on each cheek. His rain soaked hair clinging to his face and neck. His orange clothes stuck to his body. This boy's name, Naruto.

There were four men that surrounded him, which meant there was no escaping the little boy's fate. Each man different from the other. One was not too tall, and had a bald head. His face and body were masculine, like the others, but he had a presence to him one that would make anyone want to run. The second one was much like the other. He was taller than the first, but this time he had hair, which ended at his shoulder blades. It was red with little brown highlights. The third, was shorter than all of the other men, he was also a lot bigger than the other men. His hair was cut short, and was kind of spiky. His body and face not as masculine as the others, due to his size. The final man, who seemed to be their leader, was tall and had jet black hair that was loosely tied up in the back. He was also the strongest one there. All orders were given out by him.

"Get him" their leader said, and with that two of the men walked forward. This in return, caused little Naruto to become even more scared.

"N-NO!" he screamed while trying to get as far away as possible "g-get away from me" but all of his attempts seemed hopeless. The little bit of hope that he had was gone when he slipped and fell, landing on his ass. "Owowowow" were the last things he said that night.

Naruto tried to get up but before he could one of the men roughly grabbed a fist full of his drenched yellow hair. Naruto yelped from the immense pain building up in his head, as he was lifted off the ground by the man. Naruto tried and tried to get away from the evil man, but to no successes.

The three other men laughed and laughed at the squeaks and noises Naruto was making when he was being dragged over to their Leader. Once he reached the leader the man holding onto him was ordered to put him down, so the man did as he was told and walked over and stood beside his leader.

"So, boy," the leader begun "it seems that you are in the wrong place, at the wrong time." He strode over to naruto, whose eyes were full with fear. The man got down beside naruto and started to whisper into his ear "which means you will have to pay."

"w-what do y-you mean b-by that?" naruto asked

"Good night" the man said and hit naruto hard on the head making him pass out.

**_Later that night_**

When naruto awoke it was still dark out.

"w-where am I?" he managed to stutter out. Looking around he noticed his clothes, scattered on the wet earth. "Oh…no…they…me…" he stopped to think. But couldn't remember a thing that had happened earlier that night. Sighing he got up, and put his clothes on, and started to walk home.

* * *

to be continued...

well yea...please review it...cuz i wanna know its good or not...if its good i'll put up more chapters...but if not...oh well...poor taryn...i guess u wont know the ending...

**_sasukedark_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Katie doesn't own anything...except the thing's I make...but that's not the point

Well this is the second chapter of this story...Taryn/My Lad/ Old Man/ MORON/ this is for u. I guess I will write another chapter...cuz you...thought the first one was...good (I don't know how though?) So yeah...hope you like it.

**_--K t_**

* * *

_'"N-NO!" he screamed while trying to get as far away as possible "g-get away from me" but all of his attempts seemed hopeless. The little bit of hope that he had was gone when he slipped and fell, landing on his ass. "Owowowow" were the last things he said that night._

_Naruto tried to get up but before he could one of the men roughly grabbed a fist full of his drenched yellow hair. Naruto yelped from the immense pain building up in his head, as he was lifted off the ground by the man. Naruto tried and tried to get away from the evil man, but to no successes._

_The three other men laughed and laughed at the squeaks and noises Naruto was making when he was being dragged over to their Leader. Once he reached the leader the man holding onto him was ordered to put him down, so the man did as he was told and walked over and stood beside his leader.'_

"No...No...Please...stop" those words echoed through out the small apartment. All night the whimpers, screams, continued. They had seemed to be coming from the only bedroom in the tiny place. That room, was poorly furnished at best. A boy, around the age of 15, slept on the small cracked wooden bed. His tattered blankets, the only thing keeping his small form warm.

_'"So, boy," the leader begun "it seems that you are in the wrong place, at the wrong time." He strode over to Naruto, whose eyes were full with fear. The man got down beside Naruto and started to whisper into his ear "which means you will have to pay."_

_"w-what do y-you mean b-by that?" Naruto asked_

_"Good night" the man said and-'_

"NOOOOO!" Naruto jilted woke up with a scare, which in return made him want to barf.

It had been nine years since that day. Naruto knew that the four men that had raped him were still out there...or at least he thought they were. Also that there was something out there worth living for. But he knew that bad things had.

_'What really happened after that day? And what happened in the three years after that?' _he thought scratching the back of his head.

Glancing over he saw that his clock said 8:50am, which meant… "Shit I'm going to be late" Naruto exclaimed, running into his small bathroom.

Today was the day that Naruto would be transferring to a different school, Konoha high. He had moved to this town not to long ago, but since he had not parents, he never really had to go to school. It wasn't that he was dumb; it's just that he didn't like to be in enclosed spaces, surrounded by rows of people, who, he probably didn't even know. Another reason was that he never remembered the three years after 'That night', he never figured out y he didn't...well he never really tried…but that's beside the point.

After having a really quick shower he ran out the door, almost forgetting his bag and keys. He managed to get to the elevator…but that was taking to long, and seeing that he was a very inpatient person, he decided to take the four flights of stairs. He exited the building, only after practically killing him self trying to get down the stairs.

After having a really quick shower he ran out the door, almost forgetting his bag and keys.

He managed to reach the elevator…but it took to long, and seeing that he was a very inpatient person, he decided to take the ten flights of stairs. He exited the building, only after practically killing him self trying to get down those stupid stairs.

Stopping at the entrance of the apartment building, panting, trying to catch his breath when he remembered that he was going to be late "Ahhh whyyyyy meeeee???" he shouted as he begun to run some more.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Ok so if some of you were wondering what the italic stuff was in the beginning...well it was his dream of the night he was raped...and stuff.

Yeah so review this please

Katie


End file.
